


It Was Only a Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

by PeroxidePrincess (thedisasternerd)



Series: What Are You Waiting For? [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: BRENTRICK!!!!!!!, Brentrick im squealing, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Andy Hurley/Joe Trohman, Neck Kissing, Onstage Kissing, Peterick - established relationship, Platonic Brentrick, Sorry Not Sorry, antics, brendon urie is the devil, but we love him anyway, going through a patd phase, he's very kissable, idk why brentrick makes me so happy even if it is platonic, jealous pete, joe is cracking up in the background the little shit, joe will be joe, like SRAR era?, possessive pete, random jandy in the background, why is everyone kissing patrick, yay, yeah that'll work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/PeroxidePrincess
Summary: Peterick is real, the hiatus is over, and Panic! are touring with the boys.And Brendon just can't keep his lips to himself...





	It Was Only a Kiss (How Did It End Up Like This?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hi_I_may_be_Satan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hi_I_may_be_Satan/gifts).



> A sort of sequel to my What are you waiting for? fic. Just a short little drabble, pretty much  
> Kinda a request from my fantasic new beta (check her out on tumblr and ao3 at Hello-I-may-be-satan ) :) and therefore a gift for being an awesomely smart person (as of yet) and signing up to put up with my shit.  
> Unbeta'd, this is a surprise..? I think?
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT 20/12/2018: I FUCKING FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO WORK AO3 PROPERLY, AND IT LET ME GIFT THIS THING AFTER ONLY A COUPLE OF MONTHS, SO HERE YA GO

Brendon is a great guy, a fucking talanted musician, an insanely funny and crazy dude, but sometimes his hyperactivity and friendliness and touchy-feely-ness goes a bit too far.

For Pete, that is.

20 Dollar Nose Bleed is a favourite, a time when the crowd calms down a bit and laughs at Brendon's wild antics -like 5 minutes ago, eating a Subway sandwich while singing and making Patrick crack up- as he hoggles their stage-time by doing the guest vocals with Patrick. However, Brendon Boyd Urie knows Pete's rules about the bassist's husband, best friend, and singer, and usually obeys them.

Now, it appears, is not one of those times.

He stands over Patrick, chest flush against the older singer's back as they do their back and forth vocal challenges, light and teasing while Pete curses his bass and wishes  _he_ could be doing that right now, then skips away to eat some more of whatever flavour sandwich he has and coming back to coddle Patrick some more.

He's getting slightly too close to breaking Pete's 'nuh-uh' rules as he wraps his arms round the shorter man singing in his ear with his mouth full ( _disgusting_ ). Joe prances over to stand next to them, grinning over their bowed heads at Pete's evidently growing displeasure - the bassist desperately smooths out the scowl on his face as the guitarist's cackle fizzes into Pete's earpiece.

"You're  _so_ in for it, Peter," the guitarist snorts into the inter-band microphone (there's a light chuckle from Andy, and Pete looks up to see the drummer staring intently at his drums with a well-kept pokerface), "It's safe to say Urie's gonna get...shirted? A flashback to 8 years ago?"

Pete's frown lightens at the memory 

Brendon looks up briefly, a smirk gracing his annoyingly handsome feature as he catches sight of Pete's face, before turning back as the song reaches its final crescendo.

_Oh no he won't._

Brendon is gonna fucking pay for whatever his demonic mind is going to cook up, he's off DCD2 records, Pete's gonna fucking kick the brat off and never see him again.

Trohman's laughing into his microphone, and even Andy looks slightly amused (...he  _always_ looks faintly amused, the motherfucker) as Pete growls slightly into the mic. But Brendon's smirk just grows and grows until he's got the signature BrendonUrieEvilSatanicSmirk™ on his face; Patrick, meanwhile, poor oblivious Patrick (who took his earpiece out so as not to hear Trohman's shit), just carries on singing like the angel he is until the final chords are played.

Then, _it_ happens. What Pete has been dreading, what Brendon is gonna get socked in his pretty face for:

The crowd's cheers turn into screams and squeals as Brendon kisses Patrick's neck and calls "Love ya!" into the mic.

Joe's in actual hysterics right now (What  _did_ the team feed him, exactly? Pete wonders briefly), Andy's hiding a grin behind his drumsticks while Brendon looks incredibly smug (Just like a fucking imp, the bassist thinks furiously). Patrick, is, well, being very Patrick about it - laughing, rubbing his neck awkwardly as Brendon bows, holding his hand out to help the singer of the piano stool. Patrick shoots him an affronted look (which Pete knows means "I'm not  _that_ short, dumbass" - it's been sent in his direction multiple times), but accepts it with a patronising smile and hops off the stool, fetching his guitar and going up to the front  _holding Brendon's hand_.

No. Nope, nope, nopety-nope. Haha, uh,  _fuck no._

Brendon waves his goodbyes, skipping off the stage and winking at Pete as the bassist hurries to reclaim his territory, a little too close to Patrick than strictly necessary.

 _Very necessary._ Pete tells Joe, non-verbally but the guitarist gets the pointed look and shuts up for two seconds, before going right the fuck back to laughing like he's breathing in nitrogen.

Patrick's already talking to the crowd, and they shakily - from Joe, who's laughing too hard, and Pete, who's too fucking enraged to keep his hands still - launch into the next song.

* * *

Saturday is over, the crowd is screaming, crying, begging for one more song as they say their goodbyes - and Pete gets an idea. It pops into his mind at just the right time and doesn't get filtered, just executed.

He hauls Patrick away from the microphone, and slams their lips together.

They haven't kissed in  _real_  public before, on television for millions to see, and it's fucking electric. Patrick's calloused hands fly up and tangle in Pete's hair, their sweaty, slick chests pressed together, and the screaming of the fangirls melts away along with Patrick's bones, their kiss deepening into something open-mouthed, plain filthy and mildly disgusting for onlookers as they kiss and kiss and kiss - until they pull away with a wet pop, Patrick's hair sticking up in all directions as he swipes a tongue over bruised lips Pete can't get enough of. The bassist steps up to the microphone, lazy and confident as Panic! come on for their show.

"Thanks for having us, Pittsburg!" he says hoarsely into it, smirking as the fans all shriek, "And remember -" he turns to Brendon, who looks unsure as to whether he should squeal, run, or cry, "Patrick  _is mine now._ " he finishes with a growl, and flips Brendon off.

* * *

 

"Hey Andy, my sweet, precious little pumpkin muffin," Joe starts innocently as he watches Pete and Patrick make out in the corridor - the same corridor the first kissed in 8 years ago, in almost exactly the same circumstances as now. 

Andy sighs, mentally preparing himself for whatever crazy idea the youngest memeber of Fall Out Boy is going to come up with now. (Actually, the ideas aren't that random anymore because he can read Joe like an open book.)

"Yes, Joe?"

"D'you think we could do that too? -  _OW!"_

"Waste of a good drumstick." Andy mutters, as Joe rubs his head and pouts, pretending to wipe away tears, completely ignoring the broken drumstick on the floor, "And he has a thicker head than we thought. Much thicker. Spencer owes me on that one."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that, it's unbeta'd, virtually unedited, I sat down and just wrote it.  
> Title from Mr. Brightside  
> :)


End file.
